ICarly: The Sequel
iCarly: The Sequel is an upcoming 2012 film adaptation, the sequel to the the 2010 film, iCarly: The Movie which is based on the Nickelodeon TV series with the same name. It is scheduled for a theatrical release on July 27, 2012. Nico Tortorella, Kristen Stewart, James Caviezel, and Chris Brown will guess star in the film as new charcters and special guests. Plot Carly, Sam and Freddie are being attacked by fans again due to too much success of iCarly. Spencer Shay decides to take Carly, Sam, Freddie and Gibby on vacation on a cruise where Carly and Spencer. Meanwhile, Carly realizes that since they were on vacation to Las Vegas, her friends are going forget about iCarly again. Cast *Miranda Cosgrove as Carly ShayiCarly: The Sequel - In Works. Wiki News. Retreived August 25, 2010. *Jennette McCurdy as Sam Puckett *Nathan Kress as Freddie Benson *Jerry Trainor as Spencer Shay *Noah Munck as Gibby Gibson *Mary Scheer as Marissa Benson *Demi Moore as Mariah Shay *Ellen Roberts as Dorothy Shay *Greg Mullavy as Granddad Shay *Ethan Munck as Guppy *James Caviezel as Michael ShayiCarly: The Movie - Interduce New Characters. Wiki News. Retrieved May 7, 2010. *Nico Tortorella as Dustin *Kristen Stewart as Cassie *Chris Brown as Himself Production Development In 2010, Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon Movies revealed that a sequel is in the works after iCarly: The Movie's box office success.Wiki News/Nickelodeon Movie to let 'iCarly: The Movie' to cross $100m at b.o. for movie sequel. Wiki News. Retrieved August 17, 2010.Wiki News/Paramount Pictures gives 'iCarly: The Movie' to gross only $90 million, not $100 million to put a sequel in works. Wiki News. Retrieved August 17, 2010.Wiki News/Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon Movie's 'iCarly: The Movie' hits $90 million domestically. Wiki News. Retreived August 17, 2010. Originally to be as a direct-to-video sequel, but with the success of iCarly: The Movie grossing $425 million worldwide, they decided to release the film theatrically in theaters. The sequel is to be titled iCarly: The Sequel where it means that this is the second installment after the first one instead of iCarly 2 to avoid competion against the video game title.Wiki News/iCarly: The Movie' sequel titled 'iCarly: The Sequel'. Wiki News. Retrevied August 17, 2010. On August 23, 2010, Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon Movies confirmed the film's July 27, 2012 release date,Wiki News/iCarly: The Sequel reports July 27, 2012 release date. Wiki News. Retrieved August 23, 2010. two years after the previous film.Wiki News/iCarly: The Movie sets two years before iCarly: The Sequel. Wiki News. Retrieved August 23, 2010. Miranda Cosgrove paid $200,000 to play as the role as Carly Shay for the film.Miranda Cosgrove pays $200,000 to star in iCarly: The Sequel. Retrieved May 11, 2012. Filming Currently, the film is in pre-production beginning on November 2010. Principal photography began on July 20, 2011. It is reported that scenes of the sequel will be taking place on the MS Majesty of the Seas to film the scene where Carly and friends goes on vacation. Cosgrove and Jenkins will be filming a couple of kissing scenes in the film where they are on vacation. And also, there will be a scene where Carly and her friends were arrested unlike Sam who got arrested from the previous film who violatetly attacks at the Casino all by herself. This film is luckly to be set during or after the fifth season of the TV series which begins production in 2012. Nathan Kress revealed that the film will be similar than the first film including a similar story of Sam being arrested. Filming will begin in July beginning with the scene where there is a flashback scene where Carly and her friends first met. It will set two years after the events of iCarly: The Movie and will set between after season 4 and before season 5. On August 11, 2011, it was reported that Miranda Cosgrove was involved in a tour bus accident and breaks her ankle.Miranda Cosgrove breaks ankle in bus tour accident. Retrieved August 12, 2011. It was reported thet resuming filming for the film will postpone till towards the end of next month until Cosgrove's ankle heals. The film will not be canceled, and the release date of July 27, 2012 will still happen. It was said that filming will wrap up in December 2011.User blog:Ceauntay/'iCarly The Sequel' Targets For Last Day of Filming in December. Retrieved August 19, 2011. According to Jennette McCurdy, the film has wrapped up filming on December 25, 2011 in Los Angeles.User blog:Ceauntay/iCarly: The Sequel Wraps Up Filming. Retrieved December 25, 2011. Casting Miranda Cosgrove, Jennette McCurdy, Nathan Kress and Jerry Trainor will reprise their roles as Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, Freddie Benson and Spencer Shay, respectivetly.Wiki News/iCarly: The Movie' sequel titled 'iCarly: The Sequel'. Wiki News. Retrieved June 3, 2011. Noah Munck, who is became a supporting character from season 1-3, will appear in the film as a main character like he was in season 4 as Gibby Gibson.iCarly: The Sequel. Retrieved June 3, 2011. Mary Scheer and Greg Mullavy will return for the film as Freddie's mother Marissa Benson and Carly's Gradad Shay. Demi Moore, who appeared in iCarly: The Movie as Carly's mother Mariah, will return to the sequel as her mother again. Aria Wallace, who did not appear in the film but appear in the show, will finally appear in the film as Mandy Valdez, Carly's huge fan who always annoys her. Although, it turns out that she will never be appearing into both iCarly films.No iCarly 2 for Aria Wallace Again? Retreived June 2, 2012. Ethan Munck, who played Guppy in season 4, will appear in the film. Jane Lynch is originally going to star into the film, but she did not get the scripts.No iCarly: The Sequel for Jane Lynch. Retrieved June 2, 2012. Carter Jenkins will be playing as Carly Shay's love interst, Dustin.Carter Jenkins will appear in iCarly: The Sequel. Wiki News. Retrieved June 3, 2011. But he will be replaced by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Scream_4 Scream 4] actor Nico Torotorella.Scream 4 Hunk Nico Torotorella Replaces Valentine's Day Carter Jenkins. Retrieved June 3, 2011. Kristen Stewart decided to sign up for the role as a love interest of Spencer after she had finished with The Twilight Saga to continue up for her career.User blog:Ceauntay/Kristen Stewart to join iCarly Sequel?. Wiki News. Retrieved June 3, 2011. Stewart is also filming another project, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Snow_White_and_the_Huntsman Snow White and the Huntsman]. Although, filming conflict for the film has been avoid so that she can continue on filming another project.Kristen Stewart filming both Snow White Movie and iCarly Movie Sequel. Retrieved May 28, 2012. Jadin Gould and Olivia Hosken will be replaced by Bailee Madison and Rhiannon Leigh Wryn for the role of younger Carly and Sam to make them look more younger for a flashback scene where they first met.Actesses who are playing Young Carly. Retrieved June 3, 2011.Actress who are playing Young Sam. Retrieved June 3, 2011 Bobby Coleman will play the role of younger Freddie Benson,Actor who are playing Young Freddie. Retrieved June 3, 2011 and Munck's younger brother Ethan Munck, whom play Guppy, will also play the role as younger Gibby.Actor who are playing Young Gibby. Retrieved June 3, 2011 Like the first film, the sequel will have a musical performance of Chris Brown set to perform a song during a scene where Carly and her friends were on vacation on cruise.Chris Brown to appear in iCarly: The Sequel. Retrieved June 3, 2011. His single "Turn Up the Music" will be featured in the film from sountrack [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fortune_(album) Fortune] taking place at a scene where Carly and her friends are at a teenage night club.Chris Brown talks iCarly: The Sequel. Retrieved May 28, 2012. Soundtrack iCarly: The Sequel soundtrack will be released a month ahead of the film's release on June 26, 2012 worldwide. Two singles "Stupid in Love" and "Coming Home" two music videos will be included. Release The film's sneak peek was released on Nickelodeon December 16. A trailer for the film was released during a premiere of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Adventures_of_Tintin_(film) The Adventures of Tintin]. It will also make a premiere on Nickelodeon following a premiere of a new [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/iCarly iCarly] episode. On January 17, 2012, it was confirmed by Jennette McCurdy on Twitter that the film's new trailer will premiere during a world premiere of the 2012 Kids' Choice Awards on March 31, 2012.User blog:Ceauntay/iCarly: The Sequel new trailer premiering at Kids Choice Awards?. Wiki News/2012 News Articles. Retrieved January 17, 2012. Tickets for the film went on sale on May 25.User blog:Ceauntay/ICARLY: THE SEQUEL Tickets Goes on Sale on May 25. Retrieved May 10, 2012. The U.S. world premiere for iCarly: The Sequel will be held at El Capitan Theatre at 7:30 pm on July 19, 2012.User blog:Ceauntay/'iCarly: The Sequel' World Premiere To Be Held July 19. Retrieved June 4, 2012. References External link *Official website *''iCarly: The Sequel'' at the Internet Movie Database Category:2012 films Category:Category:Films based on television series Category:2010 comedy films Category:Sequel films Category:Category:Nickelodeon films Category:American films